


Oct. 13th, “I Never Knew It Could Be This Way.”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019.This is just a really cute and sweet conversation between Eugene and Snafu. That’s it, that’s the fic.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 4





	Oct. 13th, “I Never Knew It Could Be This Way.”

If anyone had asked Snafu before the war, if he would return at all, let alone to such happiness, he would have only shrugged. If anything, he’d expected death before survival, and bare bones survival before happiness.

“I never knew it could be this way,” he hummed, as he lay against Eugene in the hammock in their backyard. 

“No?” 

He shook his head. “Never expected a thing like this. All this security and happiness. How the hell did I get so lucky?” 

“I ask myself the same thing every day,” Eugene replied. 

“No!” 

“Yes! I had no plans for coming home, if I came home, till you gave me some by stayin’ with me. I feel blessed, having you in my life and being with you,” Eugene’s hand was warm where it rested on his chest, a soft and constant touch that helped tether him while the rest of him floated in the happiness of just resting with the man he loved. 

“Blessed. Not a word people usually use in regards to me,” he replied, reaching to let his hand rest on top of Eugene’s. 

“Well, they should use it. Can’t imagine coming home without you, being here without you,” Eugene said softly. 

Around them, the insects that populated the Alabama countryside buzzed loudly, filling the air and making him feel all the more wonderfully, perfectly secluded with Eugene. It was one of those moments he wanted to bottle up, or to somehow make last forever, so he could return to it whenever he needed and wanted. 

“Can’t imagine being home without you either,” he murmured, moving Eugene’s hand just for a second so he could press a kiss to his palm. Any longer out there and he knew they’d fall asleep that way. 

And that was one of the best parts of it all. With Eugene, he knew he could. That with him, in the hammock, in their backyard, he was the safest he’d ever been or could be, and he could truly rest and relax. 

He couldn’t believe it had taken so long for him to find such happiness, but he was forever so glad that he had.


End file.
